guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Majesty's Rest
Description Majesty's Rest marks the border between the Maguuma Jungle region and the northern Kryta region. It is a rather small area within which you can find the lair of the undead dragon Rotscale. There also is a statue of Balthazar. The area is visibly divided into two conjoined circles. The western circle has terrain and monsters similar to the higher area of the Jungle while the eastern circle has terrain and monsters similar to Kryta. In several parts of the area swarms of butterflies can be seen. Near the bone dragon island, there is the small shrine where the Scepter of Orr is found in the cut scene at the end of the Gates of Kryta mission. Exits / Neighbour Areas *Sage Lands: Western end. *Talmark Wilderness: Eastern end. Bestiary right|thumb|200px|Bone Dragon isle Monsters *Undead ** 11 (24) Grasping Ghouls: They will spawn along the circular path around the island. ** 24 (30) Rotting Dragons: on the island guarding Rotscale. ** 17 (25) Skeleton Bowmasters: On the island. ** 17 (25) Damned Clerics: On the island guarding Rotscale. ** 20 (26) Fog Nightmares: Sometimes in the swamp to the east. ** 18 (25) Necrid Horseman: On the island. ** 17 (25) Wraiths: Guarding the Island. ** 18 (25) Smoke Phantoms: Spawns when you reach the top of the stairs of the isle. ** 14 (24) Zombie Warlocks: They will spawn along the circular path around the island. *Wildlife ** 20 (26) Fen Trolls: A few in the swamps to the east. ** 18 Entangling Root: One between the two areas. ** 16 Maguuma Spiders: With the Entangling Root. ** 17 Thorn Devourers: Western half. ** 17 (25) Ancient Oakhearts: A few scattered in the dark area north of the Bone Dragon island. ** 17 Fevered Devourers: Western half. ** 17 (25) Reed Stalkers: Swamps in the east. ** 17 Thorn Stalkers: Western half. Bosses *Undead Bosses ** 17 (28) Zameel Dirge ** 16 (28) Ghita Bonz ** 17 Najja Doombringer Boss Like Foes * 30 (32) Rotscale NPCs Collectors: * 1 (20) Robin Neils is at the south-eastern corner * 10 (20) Isabaeux Navarre is at the south-eastern corner Statues *Statue of Balthazar at the entrance to the Bone Dragon island. Skill Capture Normal Skills: * Deflect Arrows from Zameel Dirge (not available before Port Sledge). * Concussion Shot from Ghita Bonz (not available before The Royal Papers quest at Fishermen's Haven). * Edge of Extinction from Ghita Bonz (not available before The Lost Princess quest at Fishermen's Haven). Notes *To receive credit for the Vanquisher title track in this area you must defeat 41-86 monsters in Hard Mode. **You can sometimes get credit for the clearing the area by just clearing the east side; sometimes, only popups spawn on the western side. **If you leave from Temple of the Ages, your party can include up to eight members (instead of the usual six for Tyria). **The Dragon Isle is by far the toughest part to defeat. **Many players have found Minion Masters to be less effective in Majesty's Rest than in other nearby areas. *Complete exploration of the area adds approximate 0.8% to the Tyrian Cartographer Title. Category:Kryta Category:Explorable areas (Prophecies)